Happy Endings
by KJmom
Summary: Happy endings are just stories that haven't ended yet.  Or are they?  *SLASH*  Character death  but not the main characters of this story


**A/N: Thanks so much for the beta, Lori. So much love, hon, so much frickin' love.**

**Warning: Character death, and what some may see as dubcon, but I see as completely consensual cathartic sex.**

Thunder roars overhead, loud and threatening. The dark sky magnifies an already dour mood. Gravestones cast ominous shadows in the almost nonexistent light. The air crackles with electricity, and is thick with the smell of impending rain.

Harry stands beside the casket, flanked by his sons, and clinging to his daughter. His ex-wife stands just to the side, tears slipping gently down her cheeks. She cries, not for the man being lowered into the ground, but because Harry's pain hurts her.

Scorpius' left hand rests innocuously on Harry's lower back, and his right hand is being squeezed tightly by Albus. He is bereft, but he holds it together. He does so for Harry's sake as much as his own. Scorpius' grief is immense, but he knows Harry's is just as strong.

The sky opens fittingly, and the downpour causes them to turn away. They leave in pairs, Apparating to Harry's house.

_Harry's house_, Scorpius thinks. Harry's house, that only days ago, was Harry and his father's house. The illness had taken them by surprise. Draco had fought as long as he could, but cancer, it seems, is something even magic can't fix.

_Cancer._ Even the word sounds vile. Nausea curls in Scorpius' stomach, and moments after he appears in the sitting room, he's dashing for the loo. He heaves over the toilet, bile and last night's liquid dinner come up, burning his throat, and singeing his nostrils. His gut wrenches over and over, as he empties himself, tears mixing with the vomit covering his mouth.

An arm wraps around his waist, and a cool flannel is rubbed over his heated face. He catches his breath slowly, pulling burning lungs full of air into his aching chest. When he finally opens his eyes, Al's face looms over him, a mixture of concern and his own grief. Scorpius smiles, though it feels out of place. But, he needs to reassure Albus. He needs to be okay, and he thinks he can be, if only he can convince his oldest friend that all is well.

Al doesn't buy it, and soon, they're twined together on Scorpius' bed. Al holds him tightly, offering comfort and love. Their childhood bedroom is dark, and the thick walls almost drowning out the rumble of voices from the sitting room. They've always shared everything, since the day their fathers moved in together when they were only twelve. So, it seems right that they should share this moment as well.

Scorpius presses his face into Al's chest and breathes in the familiar scent of broom polish and too sweet treacle tart. Al is solid and calming, and Scorpius relaxes for the first time in weeks. He falls asleep to the soft _thud thud thud_ of Al's heart.

It's been six months, and still, Harry refuses to do much more than sit around and drink himself into oblivion. Scorpius, James, Albus, and Lily have taken it upon themselves to work out a babysitting schedule. Harry is never left alone, and they usually switch every three days or so, with Ginny filling in the daytime gaps when needed.

Scorpius is angry. He's angry because he misses his father, who would know exactly how to pull Harry out of this. He's angry because Harry wouldn't even _be_ in this situation if his father was still here. He's angry at Harry for wallowing, rather than picking up and moving on like Scorpius knows he can. But, most of all, Scorpius is angry at himself. Because, even with his father's death hanging so heavily over their heads, even with Harry's pain over losing his lover, Scorpius still wants Harry.

He's always wanted Harry in one way or another. As a child, before he even met the man, Scorpius dreamed of having Harry for a father. What would it be like to have a hero as a father, rather than a reformed death eater? In a roundabout way, he got to find out. And, it was glorious. Everyone who'd called him names and tormented him, was suddenly afraid to do so. Scorpius wasn't stupid, even as a child; he knew they still didn't _like_ him. But, he'd take fear over bullying any day.

Then, as he'd grown, he'd started to look at Harry in a new light. Harry was handsome and noble. He was warm and inviting. His smile could light up a room, and often did. Harry was soft, gentle, and kind. Harry was everything Scorpius wanted, and sometimes, Scorpius hated his father for being the man Harry had chosen.

Those were childish thoughts though, and soon enough, Scorpius outgrew them. Harry loved Draco, and vice versa. Scorpius saw it even when they were snarling at each other over some silly disagreement. Scorpius was just happy that Harry was happy. It didn't matter that he'd never be able to lay claim to the man. Scorpius never outgrew his love for Harry, or his jealousy, but he learned not to hate his father for earning Harry's devotion.

Now, as he should be mourning his father, and still is, he's also planning a future he knows can never be. Harry will snap out of his downward spiral. He'll see Scorpius standing in front of him, taking care of him, and he'll fall in love. They'll live happily ever after, and all will be well.

Scorpius scoffs at himself. Happy endings are merely stories that haven't ended yet. Isn't Harry and Draco's 'happy ending' proof enough?

Scorpius enters Harry's house, and finds Ginny and Harry engaged in a game of Wizard's Chess.

Harry's eyes are red rimmed and distant, suggesting he's had at least a few drinks, and is only buying time until Ginny leaves and he can indulge again. He never drinks in front of her. But, once she leaves, he drowns himself in alcohol and self-pity. It would be disgusting, except Scorpius can understand the appeal. Either way, it isn't healthy, and soon, Scorpius and the rest of the family will have to step in and put a stop to it.

Ginny smiles softly, and pats Harry's hand before standing. Scorpius walks her to the grate, accepting a kiss on the cheek before she floos home.

Harry is already sipping at a bottle when Scorpius turns around. Neither of them say anything, as Scorpius prepares dinner, and they eat. Or, Scorpius eats, and Harry drinks while pushing his food around his plate. When they're finished, Scorpius clears the table, and sets about tidying up.

It's almost midnight when Harry finally passes out on the couch. As usual, Scorpius pries the bottle from Harry's hand, and rouses him enough to get him to the bedroom. This is the part Scorpius both hates and loves.

He lifts Harry's shirt over his head, and bites his lip as Harry's chest is revealed. He's too thin, and his ribs stick out, but he's still Harry. And, no matter how much he's changed, Scorpius wants him so much it hurts.

Scorpius is very careful not to touch bare skin, as he helps Harry unfasten his trousers and climb into bed. He leans over the older man, just like every night, to pull the covers up, but Harry catches his wrist. Slowly, Harry brings Scorpius' hand to his mouth, and kisses his palm. It could be an innocent 'thank you,' but for the heat in Harry's eyes.

This isn't the first time something like this has happened. Several times, in a drunken stupor, Harry has mistaken Scorpius for Draco. Scorpius still isn't sure how he's resisted, but he's managed to pull Harry out of it each time. But, this time, when Harry speaks, it's Scorpius' name on his lips, and Scorpius knows he won't be able to walk away.

"God, Scorpius, you look so much like him."

It's like a knife in his gut, Harry looking at him with so much need, but comparing him to his father. Still, there's recognition there, and it is Scorpius Harry is seeing. So, when Harry pulls him in for a kiss, Scorpius doesn't protest.

Harry's mouth is sour, and his technique is sloppy, but Scorpius melts. He's waited for this, wanted this, for too long to be picky. He devours Harry's mouth, forcing his tongue inside, and ignores the little voice in his head that tells him this is wrong. He shouldn't take advantage of Harry's drunken state, and the pain Harry's in. But, Scorpius hurts too, and he needs this.

He aches with need, as Harry quickly undresses him. When Harry pushes his own pants down, Scorpius tries to sit up. Harry's cock is long and thick, and he just wants to taste. But, Harry presses him back down into the bed, molding their mouths together and _taking_…

It's rough and hard, and nothing like Scorpius imagined his first time would be. It's also nothing like he's imagined sex with Harry would be. Harry stretches him, but not nearly enough, and the burn outweighs the pleasure when Harry enters him. Harry isn't gentle, and Scorpius feels suffocated by Harry's weight on him, even though Harry weighs much less than him. Scorpius' cock deflates the second the head of Harry's cock pushes into him.

Harry's teeth nip harshly at Scorpius' neck, and though he doesn't necessarily enjoy the pain, he arches into Harry. It doesn't take Scorpius long to figure out what Harry's doing. He keeps repeating the same thing – _so much like him_ – and his thrusts are almost painful. Scorpius is being punished for Draco's sin. And, it is a sin, or it should be, that his father had this wonderful man, but left him alone.

Scorpius allows Harry full use of his body, and clings to him as the pain begins to subside, his arse gives way to Harry's cock over and over again. When Harry comes, he buries his face in Scorpius' neck, and it's wet with his tears. Scorpius is still as flaccid as he was when Harry first pressed into him.

A few minutes later, Scorpius realizes that Harry has fallen asleep, and he rolls them slowly, leaving Harry on his side, and drooling steadily into his pillow. In this moment, Harry is ugly and broken. Scorpius tries to hate him and fails.

He considers sleeping there, letting Harry wake up to find his stepson naked in his bed, but he can't do that. Harry wasn't himself tonight, and Scorpius fears waking up in that manner would be the thing to send Harry over that edge he's teetering so precariously on. So, he cleans them both, and works Harry's pants back up.

The next morning, Harry is groggy and obviously suffering from a hangover, but he has no trouble meeting Scorpius' eyes. Scorpius should be relieved that Harry doesn't remember, but, instead, he feels slighted. He shouldn't have to carry this alone. Harry should have to bear some of the responsibility, because, if Harry was truly drunk enough not to remember, then it all lies at Scorpius' feet. He really did take advantage, and he can't blame Harry for hurting him.

Scorpius avoids Harry for the next two weeks feigning sickness, and a heavy workload. Harry's children carry the weight themselves, without a complaint. That is what forces Scorpius to step up and take his nights back again. He'd promised he'd help, and they shouldn't have to do it alone.

Scorpius is surprised when he arrives for his next night of babysitting. Harry is alert and completely sober. He's standing in the kitchen, making sandwiches, and eating little nibbles here and there as he does. It's more than Scorpius has seen him eat in weeks.

Al, who's sitting at the table, laughing about something Harry's just said, beams when he sees Scorpius.

"Hey, Dad, look who's feeling better."

Harry turns, and there's something in his eyes when they land on Scorpius. They're bright and knowing, and Scorpius blushes as if Harry's just relayed every graphic detail of their night together to Al.

But, Harry just says, "Want a sandwich, Scorp?"

Scorpius shakes his head, overcome with the need to just get out. Drunken Harry he can handle. But, sober Harry who seems to remember everything… Well, Scorpius just can't deal with that. So much for being upset that Harry didn't remember.

He's just about to make some excuse and leave, when Al stands.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

Harry is just sitting down, with an overflowing sandwich, when Albus pulls Scorpius into the sitting room.

"He's doing so much better. He's eating, and he hardly drinks at all. I can't believe it, but in two weeks, he's completely changed."

Albus' voice is full of wonder, and he's so overjoyed, that Scorpius can't help but smile along with him. And, really, he _is_ happy that Harry seems to be recovering. But, at what cost? Scorpius isn't sure _he_ can recover from Harry.

"Oh, well, I'll just go…"

"No! We're not leaving him alone just yet. We want to make sure he's really alright before we do that. But, he's a lot easier now, so it shouldn't be too difficult. He takes care of himself. He even showered today without me having to remind him. So, really, if you'll just sleepover, he'll be no problem."

Scorpius wants to say no. But, Al has never, for any reason, said no to him, and he just can't bring himself to do it. So, he nods.

Al goes back into the kitchen, and Scorpius collapses on the sofa. He hears Harry ask about him, and Albus assures Harry that Scorpius hasn't left. Al and Harry say their goodbyes, and Al ruffles Scorpius' hair before he disappears in the floo.

It isn't long before Harry wanders into the sitting room, and sits beside Scorpius. Silence settles around them so thickly that Scorpius thinks it will drown them both. Then, Harry's hand falls on Scorpius' thigh, and the need to breathe at all leaves him. In an instant, despite their disastrous coupling of a couples weeks previous, Scorpius' cock hardens. God, he still wants Harry.

"I'm sorry. I know it doesn't fix anything, but I am."

Scorpius wants to lash out, scream, kick, punch, and demand that Harry take those words back. No, it wasn't pleasant, but Scorpius doesn't want Harry to be sorry for it. He's always wanted Harry, and he doesn't want Harry to feel bad for wanting him. But, Scorpius doesn't say a word, doesn't even turn to look at Harry.

"Can you… can you ever forgive me? I know I hurt you, Scorpius. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that, and I promise, if I'd been in my right mind, I wouldn't have."

And, the idea that Harry feels he was the one who took advantage is like a bucket of cold water being thrown over Scorpius' head. Finally, he speaks, at the same time, turning to meet Harry's eyes.

"You took advantage? You were drunk. If anyone took advantage, it was me." And it's true. It's so true, and saying it out loud, creates a sense of shame in Scorpius that's almost painful.

Harry shakes his head, pulling Scorpius closer, "I knew, Scorp. I've always known. You look at me like… like I'm the only man in this world, you always have. I knew you wouldn't say no, and I used that against you. I'm sorry I did that, but more than that, I'm sorry I was so rough with you. I meant for it to be gentler. Hell, I meant to at least make sure that you enjoyed it. But, you didn't even come, did you?"

And fuck if that doesn't turn Scorpius on even more, Harry speaking so bluntly about wanting to give him pleasure.

"I…" Scorpius doesn't know what to say. All the blood in his body is centered in his cock, and his brain won't work. He wants to reassure Harry, claim to have enjoyed it, even though they both know differently, but his mouth won't form the words.

Harry's hand moves upward, his fingertips pressing too warmly against Scorpius' straining erection. Scorpius' eyes fall shut, and he spreads his legs, reveling in Harry's touch.

"I can make it good for you. Give me another chance?"

Harry leans over as he's speaking, finishing his question directly in Scorpius' ear and sending shivers down Scorpius' spine.

Finally, Scorpius speaks, and though he's terrified what he has to say will make Harry stop, it needs to be said.

"I love you."

Harry kisses his ear, tenderly, and replies, "I know."

"I'm not my father. I won't be his replacement."

"I know that too. But, you need to know that I still love him. I miss him so much, Scorpius. But, I want this, want you. And, I'm ready to move on. Move on with me?"

And, Scorpius can only nod, because Harry's mouth is on his. Harry tastes of his lunch, and there isn't a trace of alcohol to be found. Scorpius knows, because he licks every tooth, tangles his tongue with Harry's, and laps at Harry's palate.

Harry's hands move over him, slowly removing his clothing, and pulling back just enough to give Scorpius room to undress him. They roll to the floor, as the last of their garments are tossed aside.

It's tender and perfect. It's just what Scorpius thought his first time would be. Harry is a thoughtful and considerate lover. He stretches Scorpius carefully, gently coaxing pleasure from Scorpius' body with his skilled fingers and mouth.

Scorpius comes the first time, before Harry even enters him. He comes in Harry's mouth, arching and moaning, and shaking so hard he almost dislodges his cock. But, Harry holds him tightly, sucks so hard, and swallows everything Scorpius can give him.

When Harry presses into him, the burn is still there, but Harry's tongue twirls over his nipples, and Harry's hand strokes his shaft. It feels too good for Scorpius to focus on the pain, and soon enough, Harry is buried deeply inside of him.

They move slowly at first, Harry angling his hips to graze Scorpius' prostate and soothing him with soft kisses and murmured encouragement. The word 'beautiful' falls from Harry's lips, and Scorpius is lost. It's too much, having the man he's always wanted, and hearing such adoration from him.

Scorpius' second release washes gently over him, no less intense, but somehow less frantic. He hisses, as his hips buck and he spills over Harry's hand, covering his own stomach in his semen.

Very shortly, Harry follows suit, groaning, and sucking hard on Scorpius' neck. Scorpius is sure there'll be a mark tomorrow, and the thought thrills him.

For a while, they just lie there, still joined and breathing heavily. And, this time, Harry's weight is comforting and absolutely perfect. Scorpius basks in the warmth of his body, and the feel of him.

Harry breaks the silence with a chuckle, "I'm too old for floor sex. Next time, remind me to get you to the bed first."

Scorpius swallows, trying to wet his suddenly dry throat, "Next time?"

Harry lifts up, catching Scorpius' gaze and holding it steadily, "Yes, next time. Is that okay?"

Wide eyed, and in awe, Scorpius just nods. Apparently, it is a bit too enthusiastic, because Harry laughs. But, Scorpius doesn't care if he seems needy, because he is.

"Good. Now that that's settled, can we go to bed? It's much more comfortable, and I'm rather looking forward to waking up next to you."

Once again, Harry's asleep long before Scorpius. But, Scorpius doubts he'll sleep at all tonight. Harry's right here, arms wrapped tightly around him, breath warming Scorpius' neck, but it's almost too good to be true. Maybe happy endings really are possible.

Scorpius still misses his father. Even though he's come out of this with something he's always wanted, he'd give Harry up in a heartbeat if he could have his father back. But, that can't be, and he knows it. So, he'll hold on to Harry as long as he can, and he'll love him twice as much as is humanly possible.

He wonders what Lily, James, and Ginny with think about this new twist in Harry's life. He dreads Albus' reaction. Tomorrow they'll have to face Harry's family, but tonight, Scorpius is happier than he's ever been.


End file.
